coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8084 (18th March 2013)
Plot Stella moans to Jason about the amount of money she's losing with the Rovers shut. Jason promises to fix the electrics as soon as he can. Karl overhears. With Stella's warning ringing in his ears, Dev asks Sunita if she really loves him. Fiz tries to reason with Chesney and make him see that Katy just made a mistake but it's not worth splitting up over, but Chesney remains broken-hearted. Sunita admits to Dev that she hopes she can love him again one day. Dev's saddened and tells her that it's over between them. Sunita calls in the pub and rages at Stella, blaming her for poisoning Dev against her. Gloria sticks up for Stella and tells Sunita that she's only herself to blame. The strain of being a single mother starts to show and Kirsty shouts at Ruby when she cries for her bottle. Stella's thrilled when Jason finally fixes the pub electrics and kisses him passionately. Karl watches, grim-faced. Toni gathers the men together for their Full Monty performance at the bistro. Karl takes the stage first. Sunita arrives at the bistro upset and on a mission to get as drunk as possible. Feeling guilty for her part in their split, Stella apologises but Sunita remains bitter and leaves the bistro in a drunken strop. Kirsty asks Julie to babysit for Ruby. She lies saying that she's spending the evening with her mother when the truth is she just wants to escape from her daughter. No longer in the mood for the strip show, Stella heads off home. Rob takes the stage and whilst Matt, Paul, Tommy and Jason watch nervously, Karl grabs the Rovers keys and heads out, oblivious that Stella has returned to the pub. Unaware that Sunita has followed him, Karl lets himself into the Rovers cellar and sets fire to the pub. Sunita demands to know what he's doing. Cast Regular cast *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Toni Griffiths - Tara Moran Places *Coronation Street exterior Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, cellar and upstairs bathroom *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator, with Amanda Foster and Will Willoughby as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev tells Sunita it is all over, leaving her inconsolable; Stella relaxes in the bath - just as a fire takes hold in the cellar; and Kirsty feels the strain of single motherhood. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,700,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Sunita Alahan (to Stella Price): "You stand behind that bar, dishing out your pearls of wisdom. St. Stella of flaming Weatherfield. Truth is, you just like sticking your nose in. You're like Norris with bad roots!" Category:2013 episodes